No automobile should be without a jack. However, mechanical jacks typically provided with most automobiles can be cumbersome in both storage and operation. The present apparatus is powered by an auto and is self-contained. The apparatus provides for both electrically inverted power and air power of the attached wrench. The apparatus importantly negates the space, difficulties, and frictional problems associated with mechanical jacks such as scissor jacks.